monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Anita's Bio Adoptables
The Rules .Please give me credit. .No bag languge, Swearing, or any stuff that I do not allow on the store. .You may only take 5 bios per day. .No cyber-bullying or bothering anyone else. .Do NOT steal any bios! .You must ask nicely for bios. .Please, do not take TONS of adoptables at the same time. .If I say 'Sorry, no, you took too much for one day already' that means you've reached your limit of Bios. Bio 1 (TAKEN) Clawlissa Wolf Age:18...Duh. I graduated MH a year ago. Parent:The werewolf. Killer Style:My fashions are not as good as my sister Clawdeen Wolf but they're still very unique. Consider my sparkly purple and gold outfit with claws as my favorite. Freaky Flaw: My fur often sticks up when I get nervous. Pet:My pet hamster named Moon. Favorite Activity: Drawing. Designing. Thinking. They are my three top fav things! Biggest Pet Peeve: When I get sick and there's no way to cure it until the sickness stops :/ Fav School Subject: When I was still in school, My fav subject was drawing.Tee-hee! Least Fav School Subject: Biteology...I guess. Fav color: Gold and Purple. Fav Food: I'm mainly a vegetarian. I'll guess that fruits and veggies are my fav for now. BFFs:Optional Bio 2 (TAKEN) Kathlyn Noir Age:15 Parent:The werecat Killer Style:Fashion and girly styles are my favorite things for me because they look scary cute. XD Freaky Flaw: I'm not a vegan or a vegetarian, But whenever I eat meat I always barf it out for no reason. I guess I have a problem now. Pet:My pet iguana named Ida. Favorite Activity:Fanging out at the maul! Biggest Pet Peeve: When my plans don't work :/ Fav School Subject:Reading Least Fav School Subject:Biteology. Fav Color:Green and Pink...These lovely clawsome colors!! Fav Food:Anything not meat is my fav food. BFFs:Optional. Bio 3 (TAKEN) Ivy DaPlant Age:15 Parents:The poison ivy monsters Killer Style: Nah. I don't have any style in mind. Freaky Flaw: My body tends to itch because I have issues when it comes to itching. Pet: My pet venus flytrap named Trap. Favorite Activity: Fanging out with my ghoulfriends. Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters think I'm just nothing but poison. Fav School Subject: Home Ick, I guess that's something I like to do. Least Fav School Subject: Writing. Fav Color: Green Fav Food: Bananas XD BFFs: Optional Bio 4 (TAKEN) Franny Stein Age:15...I'm one day younger than my sister Frankie Stein who is 16 days old. Parents:Frankenstein and his Bride. Killer Style: I'm stitched together with style. Freaky Flaw: My body parts tend to go off without anything at all. Pet: My pet puppy named Wazzat. He and Watzit plays together. Favorite Activity: Fanging out with Frankie and her ghoulfriends. Biggest Pet Peeve: When I come downstairs every morning and my father yells "It's alive!". Frankie and I hates it very much. Fav School Subject: History. Least Fav School Subject: Anything. Fav color: Black and White. Fav Food: Tacos. BFFs: Optional Bio 5 (TAKEN) Sweetie Swamp Age: 14 Parents: The Swamp Monster Killer Style: I dress girly styles because I stand out more. Freaky Flaw: Nah. I have no flaws! Pet: My pet frog named Cherry. Favorite Activity: Doodling. Playing with Cherry. Biggest Pet Peeve: Bad smells, They make me want to throw up. Sick! Fav School Subject: Gym. I hate it but at least it's better than Mr.Rotter, Who never give out A+ to students. Least Fab School Subject: Dead Languages. Sucks. Fav color: Ocean Blue. Fav Food: Sweets BFFs:Optional Bio 6 (TAKEN) Cassandra Man Age: I can't count my centuries. Parents: Slender Man Killer Style: Gothic fashion is totally rockin' out for me. I only dress in either all black or all white. Freaky Flaw: When I'm dressed in all white, I'm not noticed by other monsters when I'm hidden in the shadows just like Twyla. Pet: Sledgehog, my pet snake. I named him that beacuse mostly he hogs everything and never shares.. Favorite Activity: Going to the Maul and see if there's anything right for me to buy. Biggest Pet Peeve: When my hair is totally messed up. Fav School Subject: Math. Daughter of Slender Man LOVES MATH!!!! Nah!!! Math is boring. Least Fav School Subject: Home Ick. Fav Color: Black and White. BFFs: Optional. Bio 7 (TAKEN) Emmy Bot Age: I was built 15 years ago. Parents: The robots. Killer Style: I'm a robot and I don't wear anything fashionable or stylish. I wear what my mother wants me to wear and I don't make a fuss about it. Freaky Flaw: My body parts tend to squeak when I'm in the water. Pet: My robot dog, Robotz. Favorite Activity: Singing and drawing. Biggest Pet Peeve: Embarrasing moments. Especially when my ghoulfriends are around. Fav School Subject: any, Any, ANY classes without water, electronics, or siblings. (I have a sister, I don't like electronics even if you consider myself as one, and I squeak in water) Least Fav School Subject: Writing. Fav Color: I've always liked the colour blue. BFFs: Optional. Bio 8 Clawdivia Wolf Age: 16 Parents: The werewolf( Or you may call my father the Wolf Man) Killer Style: Fashions. I spend my time actually copying Clawdeen's designs though, I guess little sis isn't happy about that at all. Freaky Flaw: I tend to growl in my sleep. Pet: Growly, my dog. He's so grumpy sometimes but he's sweet on the inside. Favorite Activity: Copying Clawdeen's designs, helping Howleen with her hair, and sketching. Biggest Pet Peeve: I hate having fur because it makes me so hot in the Summer. At least it helps in the Winter. Fav School Subject: Writing. When we were little, Clawdia and I used to write all day. Least Fav School Subject: History, it makes me think of prehistorical times. Fav Color: Gold BFFs: Optional Category:Adoptable